


Inside Out (2 Drabbles)

by dreamsofspike



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House and Cameron just both have a lot of feelings... ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Insides

He’s spent all day acting as if it doesn’t matter.

 

It’s a simple business arrangement. He’s doing what he has to, to get her back. If she had asked for a raise, he’d have made sure she got it. If she had asked for an apology for his behavior toward her in the past – the problems she hinted at that _hadn’t_ changed when Vogler left – he would have given her that, too.

 

But she didn’t ask for any of those things. She asked for one night out with him.

 

And that’s why his insides are all twisted up in knots.


	2. Outsides

On the outside, one of them is flawlessly beautiful – so physically well-formed, with such a pretty smile, that his patients choose to be deceived by his feeble attempts at convincing them that he really cares.

 

The other appears physically fragile – damaged – and in the bad moments, when the pain is at its worst, far older than his forty-nine years. He compliments the stark honesty of his appearance with his words, often brutal.

 

She’s seen what lies behind that flawless beauty – seen through to the self-absorbed child who took advantage of her in a momentary weakness. And, she’s heard the honest confession in the other’s words, watched with a breaking heart as he refused to take advantage of her need for his neediness.

 

Beautiful…ugly…

 

She sees them both every day, knows what lies beneath – knows which one she still wants.

 

She supposes that the outsides don’t really matter much, after all.


End file.
